


Beautiful Ones(哨向au)

by this_is_war



Series: Cablepool is soooooo real [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_war/pseuds/this_is_war
Summary: 非常简短粗暴的是个车互攻，注意是互攻
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Series: Cablepool is soooooo real [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784440
Kudos: 2





	Beautiful Ones(哨向au)

**Author's Note:**

> 一样的还是因为Lofter一副药丸的样子所以紧急搬过来
> 
> 其实是很久以前写的

当内特把一身血污的韦德丢到墙上开始啃咬的时候，韦德脑子里还在天马行空的想着刚刚那个人淌到地上的血迹到底是像独角兽一点还是更像今早挤在自己披萨上的辣酱，所以内特毫不留情的咬上韦德的喉结，强行把这个不知道神游去哪里的人拽回现实。

“嘿。饿了的话我们去找点吃顺便找点乐子？别这样。”韦德迅速挣扎了一下，换来的只是内特更用力的压制和落在他脖子上更多的亲吻，吮吸。

“好了我知道了。但你被狗附身了还是怎么了？刚刚我可没看到什么同人文里常用的发情剂注射到你身上，还是说你的小白片终于嗑完了？阿内，醒醒，我又看到你的精神向导出来了，你好啊小白狼。”韦德艰难的一边帮内特把自己破破烂烂却还坚持挂在自己身上的制服扯下来，一边朝着懒洋洋趴在门口的白狼挥了挥手。

[该死的狼，跟内特该死的一个德行！](洋洋得意，一切尽在掌握？)“总有一天我要灌它狗粮，谁会喜欢这样的精神向导啊？哇我刚刚是不是看到它对我翻白眼了，说真的内特，救世主的精神向导看起来一点都不温和，你变种人耶稣的形象缺少说服力啊。”韦德急切的想把内特的衣服也扒下来。

_谁能解释一下为什么内特有那么多的皮质弹药袋，难道这个复古风格一致延续到未来，天启时代也总能弄到这些东西？那么天启看起来可不怎么合格。_

韦德想起来自己压根就没看过内特从这里面拿出点什么，被迅速转移了注意力的韦德开始伸手想打开每个弹药袋看看里面究竟有些什么。

“韦德，我不会把精神向导展示给每一个人看。”内特皱着眉头叹了口气，暂时放松了对韦德的压制，用遥感接手了韦德的工作，把身上的东西尽力丢得更远一些。

“刚刚的那个算是你甜蜜的小告白吗阿内？”被放松了的韦德非常主动的坐在了床上，半拉起唯一剩下的面罩装着有点可怜的样子还撅着嘴。

内特轻笑着吻上去，右手缓慢甚至有点色情的帮韦德把面罩取了下来。“而你更喜欢我别的部分，不是吗？”温度总是比体温略低一些的左手磨磨蹭蹭从韦德的腰部移动下去，不顾韦德因为低温下意识的瑟缩套弄起来。

韦德早在好些次以前就放弃了装模作样的挣扎，拜托，在内特作弊的能力面前一切挣扎最终都会变成另一种服务。他贪婪的享受内特永远细致入微的服务，专注于让自己粘糊糊的攀附在内特身上并仔细用手和嘴研究金属的那半边。

感谢癌症和自愈因子杜绝了意外肉体结合的顾虑，大概就是因为这个才让他们会习惯性的在战争之后把多余的兴奋和精力换一种方式发泄出来。至少目前为止，除去韦德总是不耐烦想加快进度的蠕动，一切都进行的棒呆了。

直到内特完全把自己埋入，韦德才发出了满意的呻吟。“哈，你真的越来越慢了老头。终于经受不住年龄的增长了？”韦德收紧了环在内特腰上的腿，试图逼迫在自己胸前亲吻着的救世主快点加速。

即使内特擅长漫长的前戏，韦德也永远都不领情。内特始终维持在一个缓慢而舒适的速度，温柔的舔舐轻咬韦德的耳朵，金金属的手则致力于让韦德的胸前变得更加挺立。“我可不需要一个心灵导师在床上，这时候你真该羡慕我的自愈因子，至少你能一直保持所谓的年轻——呃，你这个氨基酸膨胀了的大混蛋！”

“你总会得到你想要的，韦德。”内特单手钳制住韦德的腰部，恶意的加速并每次都重重的擦过韦德得前列腺，然后又没事一样继续深入，再抽出。

“什么？你在说什么我可没听到。把你的手放下去，我可不是奶牛。”韦德重重的深呼吸了几下才终于把疯狂蔓延开来的射精感压制下去。

“别让我笑着干这个。”内特闷笑了一声，放开了韦德胸前的战地，径直握住了韦德已经乱糟糟了的下体，用大拇指把滑腻的前液均匀的抹在龟头上。“还是想让我把手放的更下一点吗？”

“操操操！你的理解能力是出了什么问题吗！”难以言喻的瘙痒从下面一路冲上了韦德的脑子，忍不住的把自己更多的往内特的手里送，想用更多的摩擦缓解自己的不适。

内特也难得配合着自己的速度快速撸动韦德的茎身，只是在韦德的腿部肌肉下意识得收缩预示着他快要射精时，稍稍用力握住，用食指抵住了开阖的精口。

之前闭上眼打算好好享受的韦德张着嘴发出一声呛住似的哽咽，挣扎着扭动想要逃离内特该死的高潮控制，肠肉却饥渴地收缩恳求内特更多的刺激。“操你的，别来这个。这周限定是甜腻腻的控制狂阿内？你今天到底出了什么毛病！”

被操的有点晕乎乎了的韦德侧过头想逃开内特像绑定在自己耳边一样了的越来越猖狂的舌头，却看到了白狼垂首，鼻尖碰了碰自己精神向导的鸟喙。“哦，我的小甜心又被你引诱出来了？”

韦德的精神向导是一只红色吸蜜鹦鹉，你知道的，聒噪的鸟类，跟本人一样永远不知道什么时候该停下自己的嘴。[the parrot with the mouth?](不然你觉得什么更适合我？)

“说真的我总觉得我现在制服的配色更像七星瓢虫。那样的话你的白狼就要小心翼翼的用爪子蹭上去了，想想就觉得那个画面足够好笑。不过真的有人是七星瓢虫吗？我倒是没见到过，不过你一定不敢相信我上次遇到了一只大象啊，该死的我是说为什么坚持要在外面，不然就真的房间里有一只大象了。”韦德絮絮叨叨说个不停，调整好自己的姿势想快点把内特夹射了早点结束这场慢悠悠的做爱。

然后韦德发现今天实在是太不对劲了，内特不打断他说话是因为他正忙着往自己的精神世界里刺探。韦德甚至开始慢慢闻到了内特那操蛋的信息素味了。

“内特醒醒！你知道自己在干什么吗？”内特和他的精神动物都对韦德的提醒置若罔闻，一个故意加重了自己操弄的力度，另一个则挑衅一般的用自己的爪子覆上鹦鹉的头。

韦德惊恐地看着自己的向导一边发出刺耳的吵闹一边撒娇一样的凑了过去。“我竟然被自己的向导背叛了！滚出我的脑子！”

内特轻哼了一声，停下了自己的小动作。“…操蛋的，停下来！你脑子有什么问题啊？我不是叫你把我往你的精神世界里拖！你该死的想结合吗？”

“是啊，不然呢。”内特把韦德的头扳过来强迫他和自己对视。“你发现的有点太晚了。”

_内特知道我没法身体结合。内特甚至开始在释放他该死的信息素。内特从一开始就在诱骗我产生结合热。_

韦德一下子从情欲里清醒过来，脑子里只剩下无法遏制的怒火。

韦德猛的抬起头撞向内特，趁内特还在惊讶的当口迅速让自己从他身下撤离出来，还不忘往内特小腹上多踹了几脚。

来不及了。在韦德愤怒的一瞬间，雇佣兵永远乱糟糟的思想突然只剩下一件事去关注，该如何好好教训内特这个混蛋。但内特已经抓住韦德突然的专注，冒着韦德的怒火把韦德的精神世界牢牢抓在手里，丝毫不顾当事人的意愿就强行把两个人的精神世界结合在了一起。

“狗娘养的！我要杀了你。”韦德转头看着内特的白狼已经完全俘获了自己那只该死的红色鹦鹉，半闭着眼发出满意的低吼。韦德觉得自己已经站在了失控的悬崖上，所以为什么不再进一步呢？

他跨坐在内特身上，伸手掐住了内特的脖子。内特只是挑了挑眉，仍然保持着大局在握的讨厌神情，韦德的怒火在内特的蓝眼睛里没溅起任何波澜。“你以为自己在做什么？跟我结合然后让我变得更好？我早就受够了这一套，我也受够了你该死的fuck face。你在做这些之前没想过之后会发生什么吗？难道你指望在这一切之后我会motorboat你？”

“我总是忘记你能有多快。你在说什么汽艇？”内特伸手想做点什么，但是韦德先一步收紧了牵制内特呼吸的手，内特停下了动作，只是看着他，用那种该死的“韦德，我从没误导过你。韦德，我早告诉过你了。韦德，接受这个。”的眼神。

“闭嘴。现在张开你的腿，因为我要操烂你这个早就坏掉的脑子。你总是先一步拿到你想要的，而我早就该得到这个。”韦德泄愤一般用力的往内特体内送自己的手指，强迫他为自己打开。“疼吗内特？哦抱歉你可没有什么俏皮的自愈因子，但是我不在乎。”

内特把呻吟全都藏在了自己略微粗重的呼吸里，被想象成触手的遥感卷床旁的润滑剂，挤出一部分涂在韦德手上，然后小心的缠在他布满伤痕的手上。韦德挑了挑眉，勉强接受了内特软化的尝试，停下来看着内特用遥感和自己的手扩张他的后面。

韦德始终没有放开控制内特呼吸的钳制，让自己硬得甚至有点发痛的阴茎代替了之前手指的位置，狠狠的进入内特尚未完全准备好的身体。“说实话我没料到你会是这样的救世主，你爸爸知道后一定会哭的。但是你不用担心，我会先让你哭出来，我会让你知道谁才应该是做决定的人。”

内特太紧了，韦德觉得自己要喘不过气，韦德不顾轻重的掐住内特的腰，只想找到一个支持点让他继续粗鲁的进出。放开了内特脖子上的手，转而暧昧而带有安慰性质的轻抚上内特的脸侧，韦德凑过去在内特耳边继续喋喋不休。“我想干什么？我想踩烂你那个被救世主病毒彻底腐坏的脑子，猜猜跟我的这个每时每刻都在跳桑巴舞的脑组织比起来谁疯得更厉害？操你的，明明是你疯得更厉害！而他们还说我才是疯狂的那一个。”

“韦德…”内特用手覆盖上韦德的后颈轻轻按摩，“慢一点。你是在用嘴干活吗？”

“哦天真的小内，你太沉迷于被我操所以现在还是没搞清楚现在是谁攥着控制权。你觉得弄一个全球直播怎么样？你救世主的头衔会因此被取消掉吗？救世主是怎么选出来的，该死的为什么没有通知我参选。”韦德努力保持自己讨人厌的口气，身下却小心磨蹭着内特的前列腺。

“做爱不是一件羞耻的事，是追求快感的一种方式。”内特毫不掩饰对韦德动作的满意，有点得意的勾起嘴角，双腿环上韦德的腰，随着韦德恼人的频率收紧自己的腿。

韦德对内特始终没有考虑夺走主动权的行为产生了那么一点小感动。阴茎前端的痒意让韦德越来越控制不住自己的行为，他渐渐放弃每次都擦过内特敏感点的行为，咬住内特得耳垂执意要在自己彻底认输之前看到内特的妥协。小腹的紧绷感和大腿根部肌肉不自主得抽搐提醒着韦德自己快撑不了多久了。“该死的，内特。随便说点什么。”

内特在不由自主的低吟里轻叹了一口气。“韦德，你比想象更加强大。不管是过去还是未来你始终重要。”

_哇哦，四舍五入就是深情的告白啊，这个有点超出预期。_

韦德终于懒得去管脑子里炸开锅了的声音，也许是阻止自己说出什么蠢透了的话，也许只是掩饰住自己的喘息，他堵住内特的嘴，一边感受内特假装不了的紊乱呼吸，一边咬住内特的下唇到达了高潮。

等韦德回过神来才发现内特也不知道什么时候释放了，两个人之前黏糊糊的感觉让韦德皱着眉看着内特。

“你射我身上了。”

“你射我里面了。”

“我还是对你的狼过敏。让它离我远一点。”

“没事，它现在找到了另一只足够吵的鹦鹉。”

“我还是很生气。”

“接下来去浴室帮你消消气？”

“…内特闭嘴。现在你只需要闭嘴就够了。”

-END？-


End file.
